It's To Know Who To Trust
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Zed tried to return to Templar but wakes up beside Mikki after a traumatizing experience before his shifting. Now he won't say a word to anyone and continuously acts paranoid. His friends try to help him before it's too late. Lemon-ish Yaoi ZedxMikki


**It's To Know Who To Trust**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Zed tried to return to Templar but wakes up beside Mikki after a traumatizing experience before his shifting. Now he won't say a word to anyone and continuously acts paranoid. His friends try to find out what happened and help him before he completely shuts himself out from the rest of the world.

**Before You Read**

Why am I such a an evil person to my favorite characters? I'm nice to everyone else! Ah, well. This is a little on the M-ish side. There are a few things I might have in here that isn't suitable for little children (then again, what fanfiction isn't? KI-BA isn't meant for little children, anyway). I guess by little children, I mean kids. Uh, _**IT'S MEANT FOR TEENS!**_ There we go. Even announced it and everything.

Well, Mature Teens. I'm 13; how high of a rating can I write?

...you'd be surprised.

In short, watch out. I have no idea where this is going in terms of rating or content. There is some Mature Teen Themes in this, so be careful. I think the beginning might have suggestive themes. There is also Yaoi, which is malexmale, and the x means pairings. There's male pairings and a lot of people don't-

_**SCREW IT!**_ Just read the story.

Also, I'm sorry Roya is OOC, Mikki is probably OOC, and Zed is OOC because I suck at keeping KI-BA characters in character.

On with the story.

…

**It's To Know Who To Trust**

Zed screamed.

It was the first thing he did when he woke up. Mikki's first reaction, in response, was to cover Zed's mouth to muffle the screaming and try to lull him down. It took a few moments, but eventually his whispers brought Zed to just quiet struggling. "It's alright, it's alright," he cooed, slowly but surely loosing his grip and letting Zed go. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Zed calmed completely and stared at his lap, remaining quiet. For a moment, the hospital seemed to have been drowned in silence before Mikki leaned forward to read the expression on Zed's face. There wasn't much of one, but bittersweet shadows flickered here and there. He was hurt. There was nothing Zed could hide from Mikki, not a sweetbread or a secret.

Mikki placed his hand on Zed's, who flinched, and nudged Zed's cheek with his nose like a puppy. There was no physical response, so Mikki brought his hand under Zed's jaw and tried to tilt his gaze into his own. Eventually he got Zed's eyes, so he leaned forward and brushed his lips along his lover's own, but Zed pulled jerked away and continued to stare at his lap.

The baker frowned. It was normally the complete opposite; Zed was the one trying to kiss him and Mikki was trying to get to his bread in the oven to keep it from burning.

Zed had disappeared two weeks ago when he returned to Calm to retrieve one of his favorite items from his home. However, he never returned until the previous day when he shifted back and fell unconscious. He slept until that day and woke up screaming. Mikki knew something terrible had happened; when Zed slept, he looked as though he was in pain rather than his usual, peaceful self.

"What's wrong?" Mikki asked, sitting on the side of the bed. "Why didn't you come back?"

The boy-turned-Angel didn't reply in anything. He remained silent and shut his eyes as if to try and block memories that appeared before his eyes.

Mikki wrapped an arm around Zed and brought him against his chest, stroking his hair and jawline as if in a means to comfort him. Mikki knew Zed liked to be stroked, and touched, and played with. He wasn't sure why; Mikki never really put his hands anywhere other than his hair, jawline, chest, arms, and hands (and other areas often saved for sex) but Zed always enjoyed it.

This time, however, Zed didn't so much as purr or relax in Mikki's arms. If anything, he tensed. Mikki buried his nose in Zed's hair, a single tear sliding down his cheek. Why was Zed so tense? Why wouldn't he say anything?

_Don't worry, Mikki,_ he told himself, trying to sound as reassuring as possible but the only one he was fooling was himself. _It will all blow over and everything will be okay._

…

"Zed!" Noa and Roya gasped as they entered the door. He was awake, but Mikki had passed out on his shoulder. Roya couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach; it always made her nervous when the two got really close.

Noa saw passed it and walked over to the duo. He gently shook Mikki awake, who apologized quietly then leaned back so Roya and Noa could get to Zed. "Zed, where have you been? What happened?" Noa asked, though Mikki knew he wouldn't get an answer.

Zed remained quiet and just continued to stare at his lap. His gaze wasn't fixed on this, however, but they appeared to be distant and unfocused as though trying to convince himself what had happen really didn't happen.

Roya frowned and shook his shoulder. "Hey, are you gonna answer us?" Zed didn't reply. "Hello! Earth to Other Worlder! Friends _trying_ to communicate!"

There was no response. Roya let her hand off his shoulder and looked at Mikki. Mikki shrugged. "He won't say anything, but he isn't totally ignoring you. See."

Mikki walked around Noa to the foot of the bed and jumped into Zed's lap. He reached under his chin once more and tilted his head up, forcing Zed to look into his eyes.

Once again, the butterflies in Roya's stomach fluttered around just at the way Mikki caressed Zed's chin and how close they were. "Stop that. You're getting awkward." Noa silently agreed.

Mikki looked at her and cocked his head to the side as if he had no clue what she was talking about and what he was doing was perfectly normal (even though he _knew_ what he was doing would make any girl, or guy, squirm.)

Roya shook her head and pushed Mikki off of Zed's lap. "Maybe we should get him home, to recover mentally. I'll care for his injures myself at home."

…

_Mikki could still remember the first time he thought _and_ knew he loved Zed. It was also the first time he _knew_ Zed loved him back. It was a very, very awkward night those four months ago, he would admit. It was also a very hot (temperature-wise!) night. Neither boy wore shirts to bed cause it was too warm out for that._

_He had a pretty crazy dream, one that didn't quite make a lot of sense. And, out of fear and confusion, woke up, yelling for Zed. He usually felt safe when Zed was around; he was pretty strong. Then he blushed, realizing that the other teen would be really pissed off knowing that he only had a nightmare and nothing bad had happened._

_Naturally, Zed quietly walked into the room as if he had known this was only a dream. He leaned against the frame of the door and folded his arms, a slight smirk forming on his lips. Mikki pulled the sheets up over his mouth in shame and kept his gaze off of the boy. "I'm sorry," he whispered through the sheet. _

_At first, he expected Zed to walk out the room and back to sleep. Instead, Zed wandered over to Mikki, grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw him back against his pillow. He tore the sheet off of the bed and stared at Mikki right in the eye. "No one wakes _me _up in the middle of the night and gets away with it."_

_Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mikki's. They're gazes were held for a moment. Mikki wondered to himself, in that moment, if he really wanted another guy's tongue in his mouth or if he really wanted Zed off of him so he could go away and get some sleep._

_If he made-out with Zed, it would have been possible they would start dating and things would either spiral downwards or go well. If he told Zed to go away, he would, one, never have a chance like this again and, two, Zed would hate him for a while._

_His "drive" told him to do far more than have a make-out session, but he knew that Zed would have to be the one "on top" because he had more experience (assumingly) and Zed was the one that got woken up by Mikki's yelling, so Mikki would do what Zed wanted him to._

_He closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly. Zed slipped his tongue passed Mikki's teeth and brushed lightly against Mikki's own. Mikki hesitated before returning the gesture. He hadn't realized it, but that had been his first kiss. He had never thought he would _taste_ anything like this. It was so..._different_. But he was _enjoying_ it. Was that..._normal_?_

_Zed wrapped his arms around Mikki's back and pulled him closer, pressing his chest against his own. Mikki brought his hands around and laced his fingers into Zed's silver hair. The kiss deepened. Mikki could feel his heart- or Zed's, he wasn't sure- racing, beating to hard, he thought it would burst._

_Eventually, Zed pulled away to breath. Mikki couldn't believe how cold he felt when Zed pulled away only his lips. He could still feel the warm breath on his tongue, but he was so cold. No matter how warm the night, no matter how warm his breath, no matter how close their lips were, he just couldn't find warmth again._

"_Don't leave me," he pleaded, pressing his body against Zed's and embracing him in a hug. His voice quieted to a whisper, his breath against Zed's ear as he spoke. "I love you."_

_Zed opened his mouth in slight shock. Then he smiled and pulled Mikki closer. "I won't leave," he replied, leaning down with Mikki so their heads were on the pillow. "I love you, too."_

_Mikki rested his head on Zed's chest and closed his eyes, a blissful drowsiness beginning to taking over. "...Promise...me...you...won't...leave..." he whispered as he dozed off._

_Zed waited a moment to reply, as if hesitant to reply truthfully. Then he smiled. "I promise. I won't leave you."_

_He wasn't sure if Mikki heard him or not; his boy was asleep in his arms._

_His Mikki._

…

Mikki watched Zed watch his food get cold. He eventually pulled his hat off his head and set it on the table. "Aren't you going to eat it? Roya spent a lot of time on it." Zed didn't say anything. He hadn't said a word all day. "Can you tell me what happened?"

He sighed when he got no response. Mikki got to his feet and walked around the table to Zed, who was sitting on the bench. He crawled onto his lap and unhesitatingly leaned forward to press his lips against Zed, even brushing his hands up his shirt to remove his clothing.

Zed reacted unexpectedly and punched Mikki in the stomach to get him off. Mikki exhaled in pain and loss of wind and collapsed onto the ground. He stared at Zed in horror, trying to figure out what just happened. Zed stared back, looking horrified as if he wanted to say sorry but was too scared to.

Mikki caught his breath after a moment, but was unsure if he really wanted it back. He got to his feet and walked to the door, stopping at the frame. He rest his arm on the frame and pressed his head into his arm. "Fine," he muttered before walking out the front door.

…

Mikki sat at the edge of the lake. He didn't usually come here. The only reason he ever visited the lake was to spend time with his friends or find one of them. But he figured he could get some peace and maybe even understanding from his time at the lake.

So, there he sat, his knees cuddled into his chest, his eyes focused on the clear lake water before him. It was always so breathtakingly beautiful. He couldn't believe how amazing thing place was when he really looked at it, but at the moment, everything didn't seem right. At least he was alone.

Not long, however, as someone sat beside him. "Hey," Roya said, watching the water go by. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Mikki just stared into space, knowing the _full_ truth would freak Roya out, so he replied, "Zed punched me."

"W-what? Why?"

The baker blushed and looked as far away from her as possible. "I tried to take off his shirt, so he punched me."

Roya nodded. "That would explain it."

"But he let me take off his shirt before!" The words came out before he could think them through. He couldn't help but wonder how weird Roya must have felt when he said that. "I-I mean-"

"I know," Roya sighed, obviously trying to get over the weird comment. "Whatever happened, it obviously had to do with-"

They both stopped and glanced at each other before giving that _You-Have-Got-To-Be-Kidding-Me_ look. They got to their feet and raced back to the house. Mikki stopped at the front door and looked back at her. "I-I think I should-"

"Fine by me!" she gasped, turning and walking away.

Mikki stared at her for a moment before finishing his sentence when she was out of earshot. "-wait out here..." He turned and opened the front door. He walked in slowly and peered around the frame.

There was Zed, staring out the window. He was expressionless, but Mikki could see the shadows of pain in his face. He walked in and sat on the bed that Zed sometimes used as his own. "Come. Sit." Zed glanced over at Mikki before standing and sitting on the bed beside Mikki. "I know what happened. I know why you wouldn't let me take off your shirt."

Zed stared at his lap and frowned. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice cracking a bit due to lack of use.

Mikki didn't respond to the apology. Instead, he continued on. "You were kidnapped for two weeks. Those people hurt you. They beat you and they raped you. Didn't they?"

Zed continued to stare at his lap. "Yeah," he said finally.

Mikki reached over and wrapped an arm around Zed's shoulder. Gently, Mikki pulled Zed into him, his head resting on Mikki's chest. He stroked Zed's hair and jawline. "I won't hurt you," he said. "I'll protect you."

Zed buried his nose into Mikki's clothes and chuckled humorlessly. "I should be protecting you," he said. "I don't need you to help me."

Mikki growled and held Zed closer, his gentle touches migrating down to his arms and chest. "I'll protect you," he insisted. "whether you like it or not." The Angel laughed lightly and purred to the strokes on his chest. "I won't touch you, unless you want me to."

Although the term "touch" was used loosely, Zed knew what his lover was talking about. "And what if I want you to?"

Mikki smiled and allowed his hand to fall between Zed's legs, stroking him lightly through his clothes. Zed parted his knees to let Mikki get a better grip. Despite the light, gentle touches, it was enough to arouse him to hum in pleasure. "And this doesn't bother you as much as taking off your shirt?" Mikki joked as he roughened his touches a small bit.

Zed chuckled, slightly voicing the enjoyment of the rougher touches. "I...ah...You told me you would protect me, remember?"

Mikki sighed in annoyance and leaned closer to his boyfriend without losing the effectiveness of his strokes. "And you said you didn't want me to protect you."

"I said I didn't _need_ you to protect me," Zed argued playfully. "I said nothing about not _wanting_ it."

"Oh, you little...!" Mikki didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he turned fulled and undid the zipper and button on Zed's jeans. He pulled them down to his ankles and smiled triumphantly.

Zed inhaled as Mikki's hands brushed against the inside of his thighs. "This is gonna be good!" he gasped as Mikki finally got his hands where he wanted them. Mikki wasn't exactly sure how to give a hand job, but he was sure he would figure it out.

Zed's hums turned into moans, and his moans into pants as he started to climax. Mikki wasn't quite..._satisfied_ with the reaction. "Screw it," he muttered. He got onto his hands and knees and, only using one hand, pumped his lover. Zed hadn't been expecting the sudden jump from semi-rough strokes to fast, hard pumps and screamed in pleasure.

Mikki smiled, proud to have gotten such a reaction. He almost wondered if Roya had this sort of luck (if she was ever brave enough to have sex with him, that is). Pushing the thoughts away and purely focusing on Zed's screaming and squirming under the orgasm, clutching the end of the bed with all his strength.

The baker glanced down at his hand, which he realized was covered in semen. He slowed down a bit. Very, very slowly, he calmed the orgasm down until he was back at where he started with the lightest, gentlest touches. Then he pulled his hand away and waited for Zed to recover.

It took some time, but Zed finally calmed down, only panting from the pleasure given to him. "That..." he breathed after a couple pants. "...was _so_ unexpected."

Mikki smiled. "I made you scream," he said, trying to figure out what to do with the sticky fluid on his hand. "I'm pretty happy with that."

Zed leaned up and threw Mikki against the bed. "Well, _I'm_ not!" Quickly, he undid all the buttons that came with Mikki's outfit (eventually giving up and telling Mikki to remove his own clothing since it was too confusing to figure out).

He threw Mikki against the bed again when he was completely undressed and stared him in the eye. He felt between Mikki's legs to see what he had to work with. "Damn," he muttered. "Have you even hit puberty yet?"

Mikki frowned and blushed in embarrassment. "I have!" he insisted. "I just need some..._encouragement_."

Zed laughed and looked around for something to "encourage" Mikki with. He glanced at Mikki's semen-covered hand and grabbed his wrist. "How about this?" He licked the back of Mikki's hand then spit whatever was on his tongue out. Mikki burst into laughter. "Okay, not that."

"No, no," Mikki said, looking down. "I think it did the trick."

Zed smiled and straddled his younger lover. "Alright," he said as if to prepare himself more than Mikki.

He reached down and started a similar hand job as to what Mikki gave him. Mikki huffed and growled in challenge. "Can't you do better than that?"

Zed flushed. "H-hey! I haven't done this before!"

"Neither have I. Now, c'mon. Faster."

Zed growled and started pumping Mikki. Slowly at first, until he could see Mikki close his eyes and until he could hear Mikki hum in pleasure. He raised in speed and pressure until Mikki started moaning. _Hey, this isn't so hard!_ Zed thought as Mikki began to pant. He was _only_ climaxing. Zed knew he would have to pull something off pretty sudden to get the response from Mikki as Mikki got from Zed.

He smirked at an idea. He pumped harder until Mikki gave another, higher voice of pleasure. A sign of a beginning orgasm. Zed stopped pumping Mikki, leaned down, and started sucking on his lover. Mikki gasped in pleasure at the sudden warm and wet feeling around his member. He moaned as Zed's tongue rolled over a good spot. He panted and squirmed to try to get him to hit the same spot. "...c'mon...c'mon..." Mikki moaned. "...harder...harder."

Zed did as he was told and sucked harder. "Yes..." Mikki panted, reaching passed his climax. "...Yes...! C'mon!" His voice raised higher and louder as his orgasm kicked in. "Yes! Ah! Yes!"

Zed couldn't believe how much a voicer Mikki was, screaming, "Yes!" at the top of his lungs. Although, he hadn't been expecting the load of semen in his mouth and he coughed on it, pulling away and wiping his mouth as the sticky fluid spilled over his lips.

Mikki laughed as Zed pulled away and wiped his mouth. Mikki reached down and collected any sperm Zed left behind. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it, trying to find out what was so bad about it. He sputtered and spit it out.

They stared at each other for a moment then Zed sighed. "We suck," he said. "If we're having sex, I'm supposed to hump your ass and put my cock up it." Mikki stared at him as though he were crazy. "I read it somewhere and it kind just hit me know that, you know, if we really wanna-"

"Who follows ready things?" he hissed. Then he paused. "Actually, on second thought, let's do this." Mikki turned onto his hands and knees while Zed sighed and chuckled at Mikki change of thought.

He grabbed himself between the legs to check his erection (which was still good) and grabbed Mikki's hips. "Hey, you know, this is supposed to hurt on your end."

"Huh?"

Before Zed could explain, and before Mikki could object, Zed thrust himself into Mikki, who whimpered. "Don't worry. It'll get good...or it's supposed to..."

"Just do it," Mikki growled.

Zed shrugged and continued to inject and eject himself in and out of Mikki, who was trying not to scream from the pain. "Hm. Maybe I'm supposed to..." Mikki rolled his eyes as Zed tried to figure out what he was supposed to do.

Zed started pumping Mikki again, to balance out the pleasure and pain from the new session. It almost worked like a drug to Mikki, who couldn't figure out if he should be moaning in pleasure or moaning in agony. Zed, however, found it working in his favor.

When Zed became satisfied with the pleasure he was feeling, he stopped and pulled himself out of Mikki, who collapsed to the side, panting and humming. Zed laid on Mikki's back and whispered in his ear, "Was that fun?"

Mikki nodded his head. "Yes. Gosh, yes!" He moved to the side a bit for Zed to lay beside him. Zed took the spot and glanced over at Mikki, who was falling asleep. Zed would admit, he was tired, too.

"Hey, Mikki?" he whispered in a sleepy drawl, noticing the sun had begun to set outside.

"Mmm?" Mikki mumbled in reply.

"...I came back."

Mikki turned to look at Zed, his face in question.

"I promised I would never leave, remember? I'm sorry...I broke that promise. But I came back! See?"

Mikki smiled. "Yeah. Thanks." Mikki leaned in closer to Zed, cuddling up with him. Zed wrapped an arm around Mikki's shoulders and held him close, Mikki's head on his chest. "Goodnight."

Zed laughed. "It's not night yet," he said. "But it will be soon."

"I'm sleeping," Mikki mumbled. The deep and heavy breathing that soon followed was a sign that Mikki was, indeed, sleeping.

Zed smiled sadly. "I won't leave," he said. "I promise. But...only if you promise to protect me."

Then Zed closed his eyes and fell asleep.

…

Noa was the first to spot Mikki and Zed walking down the street. "Hey!" he called, running over to them. As he got closer, he could see Zed was smiling. "I heard what happened. From Roya. Are you okay?"

Zed nodded then gave him a suspicious look. "What, exactly, did Roya tell you?"

Noa scratched the back of his head. "You were kidnapped, raped, and beaten-"

"Yep. That's right."

"-and that you slept with Mikki last night."

Zed paused for a moment before brushing passed Noa, calling for Roya. Noa laughed and retreated beside Mikki. "He wasn't too hard on you, was he?"

Mikki glared at him. "That's none of your business," he growled.

Noa immediately backed off. "So, after Zed's done talking with Roya, wanna go out for lunch?"

Mikki nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good."

The two set off after Zed who was chasing Roya around town.

_It was really all in if Zed knew who to trust,_ Mikki thought, smiling as he raced after his lover who was racing after his ex-girlfriend who was "spreading lies" about them. _I'll keep my promise, if you keep yours._

_**THE**_ _**END**_

**After Notes**

Has anyone ever written a sex scene between two guys without using correct terms (save for when Zed was talking about what they _should_ do, not what they wanted to do) or any terms for that matter? I feel...bad...

This _must_ be my longest one-shot. Is it longer than _What's Not On The Wish List_? I don't think so but it's a possibility. By 118 words!

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


End file.
